


the high life

by scout (00scout)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi has OCD, Smoking, Weed, just guys being dudes lol, slight description of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00scout/pseuds/scout
Summary: “I just- I think,” Sakusa deliberates, trying to find the right words. “Let’s just stay like this for a little longer…”He shovels the rest of the piece of pizza into his mouth like he didn’t just send butterflies into a flurry in Atsumu’s tummy. Atsumu has to resist squealing in delight. The Sakusa Kiyoomi wants to spend time with him! Or, maybe he wants to spend time high and eating pizza. Atsumu won’t complain.SakuAtsu Fluff Week Day 3!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	the high life

**Author's Note:**

> just a slight tw for weed smoking! that is all <3

“Let’s fucking go, Miya, we’re going to be late,” Sakusa snaps, foot tapping on the linoleum bathroom floor. 

“Attention all flyers: flight number 3819 to Tokyo will be departing in two minutes.” 

“I’m comin’ alright!” Atsumu replies, doing up his belt and reshouldering his backpack. 

Sakusa storms towards the bathroom door, throwing it open and almost bowling people over as they rush to their gate. “I can’t fucking believe Meian put me in charge of you. What are you, a leash child?” 

“I’ll have ya know that me and ‘Samu were leash children! What’s it to ya?” Atsumu rushes after him, the two tall athletes quickly making their way from one side of the airport to the other. Sakusa doesn’t reply, but he does snatch Atsumu by the wrist, pulling him impossibly faster through the airport.

Atsumu glances at his phone as they run. It’s been well over two minutes past the last announcement. There’s texts from Hinata on his screen. 

Hinata: Where are you? Meian isn’t happy!

Hinata: They just closed the door! 

As he’s looking, a text from Meian pings. 

Meian: How do you always manage to do this. Stay put. DO NOT GET ON ANOTHER FLIGHT! 

Atsumu swallows back a wave of fear and slows his pace, Sakusa still yanking on his arm. 

“Omi-kun, it’s too late,” he pants. “Meian says to just stay put.”

Sakusa slows down reluctantly and then stops. When he turns to look at Atsumu, the glare could kill. He takes a menacing step closer to Atsumu, making the setter much more aware of the slight height difference. When he’s pissed, Sakusa feels like he’s towering over Atsumu. 

“This is your fault,” Sakusa hisses. “We’re stranded in Amsterdam with a snow storm coming and this is your fault!”

“I know,” Atsumu looks down sheepishly as if scolded by an angry parent. 

“I’m going to go arrange for a hotel. The flight back to Tokyo is twelve hours, so there’s no way we’re going to hear from them before the middle of the night,” Sakusa turns on his heel and stalks off, a tall figure parting the crowd as he goes. 

Atsumu is left standing in the middle of the airport, people streaming past him, guilt pooling in his gut. 

“What do you mean there’s only one room?” Sakusa asks the receptionist at the hotel incredulously. Atsumu gnaws on his bottom lip, nervous. 

“I’m sorry sir, I understand that this can be frustrating but with the snow storm grounding flights for the next few days, we’re almost at full capacity.” The woman says, offering a sheepish smile. 

Sakusa sighs, elbow against the counter, rubbing his eyes. “No, it’s fine. I’m sorry for being impolite. We will take the room.” 

The woman is visibly relieved and immediately goes to grab the room cards. She replies, “It’s really no problem. It’s a stressful time for many. Here’s your room keys. Please just call the desk if you need anything.” 

Sakusa accepts the cards and starts walking away from the desk. He hands Atsumu a card in silence. Atsumu thinks the silence is eerie. He hits the buttons in the elevator and stands with Sakusa quietly; normally, he’d talk the spikers ear off, but it was clear that the situation bothered him deeply. 

When they get to the room, they set their bags down on their respective beds. Atsumu is grateful to sink into the mattress, finally giving his back and legs a rest from a day of travel. Sakusa, on the other hand, is meticulously wiping down every surface of the room with disinfectant wipes. His whole form is stiff, shoes still on, mask drawn up over his nose, curls swaying as he scrubs away. Atsumu can see in his eyes that he’s far, far away though. 

“How’d ya even get those wipes on the plane, Omi-omi?” Atsumu asks, hoping to probe some conversation out of his companion. 

“I put them in a plastic bag.” The scrubbing continues. A failed attempt, Atsumu thinks. 

Eventually, after making his rounds through the bathroom, Sakusa comes to sit on his own bed. He’s sitting stiffly on the edge as if afraid to lie down like Atsumu. Atsumu notes the way his fingers drum on his knee, the intermittent twitch of his face. 

“Ya seem stressed, ya should lie down and take a nap,” Atsumu offers. “It’s been a long day.” 

“Do you think the cleaning ladies would give me some disinfectant spray?” Sakusa asks, completely ignoring him. 

“Maybe tomorrow. Ya should really just lie down-“

“I can’t just lie down, Miya!” Sakusa yells suddenly, voice ragged as if torn from his throat. “I can’t! I wish I could but I can’t! I can’t!” 

Atsumu immediately rolls over to sit up. His eyes fall on Sakusa’s now shaking hands and Atsumu knows it’s not because he’s angry. Even with most of his face hidden by a mask, Sakusa’s eyes dart around the room in panic, eventually coming to land on Atsumu. 

“Hey, I know ya can’t, I’m sorry, I forgot,” Atsumu says quietly. He doesn’t dare reach for Sakusa’s hands and instead sits across from him on his bed. Atsumu recites dutifully, “It’s yer OCD, which stands for obsessive compulsive disorder.”

There’s a pause in Sakusa’s stressed ministrations. 

“How did you remember that?” Sakusa asks incredulously. “Or, why did you remember that?” 

Atsumu blushes slightly. “Ya told me once, remember? When ya first joined the team and I asked ya why ya would never room with me?” 

A slight puff of air exits Sakusa’s nose. Atsumu can’t tell if it’s exasperation or laughter. “Yeah, I remember that.” 

“An’ look where we are now,” Atsumu teases. “Yer stuck with me in a foreign country.” 

This time, Atsumu is sure that the huff is actually a chuckle. Sakusa stands up from his bed, going to push the blinds of their window open. A golden glow of city light in the dark bathes the room. Outside, snow is already falling thickly and the windowsill outside already has a frosty coat. 

“Could be worse,” Sakusa murmurs. “At least the view is nice.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Atsumu replies lazily, falling back into bed. 

Atsumu: 1, OCD induced panic attack: 0. s

“God damn it, Miya,” Sakusa suddenly exclaims across the room. “Our suitcases were on that plane!” 

Okay, Atsumu thinks, game on. 

The next day, they had awoken to a text from Meian telling them that he will call as soon as a flight is available, but it won’t be today. Atsumu finds himself shivering as he and Sakusa push their way into a tiny boutique. Sakusa had insisted that they shopped there even though it just looked expensive. At least there are perks to being a professional athlete, Atsumu thinks. 

Atsumu flicks through the racks of clothes, finding that most of the colors and patterns are neutral and boring. He hums to himself softly in search of something with more color. At one point, he sees Sakusa with an armful of thick sweaters, patterned slacks, and even a long coat in his clutches. Atsumu physically shakes the thought of a cozy Sakusa in a sweater out of his mind. 

They leave the store shortly with multiple bags of warm, winter clothes. The roads themselves are empty, but the sidewalks are still bustling with people. They walk along clad in new winter coats, occasionally pointing at some impressive architecture or planter boxes of tulips covered in the unseasonal snow. Though he wishes they could’ve made it home with everyone else, Atsumu couldn’t deny that it’s beautiful here. 

“Ah!” Atsumu cries suddenly, pointing, “Look Omi-kun! I bet that place will have something to help your anxiety!” He’s pointing at a store called… Green Therapy? 

“I don’t need therapy, Miya, I have a therapist at home,” Sakusa sounds confused as Atsumu catches his wrist and pulls him forward. 

“Not that kinda therapy, silly,” Atsumu assures him as they cross the street and make their way to the shop’s front door. 

When they open the heavy, white door, a chime jingles above them, alerting the person at the counter who greets them cheerfully. Atsumu has only been to a dispensary once in his life, when Osamu dragged them into one. He leaves Sakusa, who hesitantly begins to look around. 

“Hi!” Atsumu greets the woman at the counter. “We’re not really from the most… weed friendly place. Could ya help me pick somethin’ out?” 

“Well that’s my job, isn’t it?” She flashes him a huge grin. “Let’s first talk about what you think you might enjoy…”

Atsumu finds himself getting absolutely chewed out shortly after leaving the shop. Not without leaving with the proper supplies, of course. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Miya? Was that supposed to be a PR stunt?” Sakusa cries, “Anyone could’ve seen us!”

“No one else was in the store,” Atsumu replies simply, which causes Sakusa to throw his arms up. “Ya gonna smoke it or not? We can’t take it back to Japan.” 

Sakusa doesn’t reply. 

They make it back to their hotel room after dinner. Atsumu feels that Sakusa has mellowed out now that he’s sprayed down his bed and reclines in it comfortably. The spiker seems like he’s uncomfortable but not as bad as last night. If Sakusa was at least a little less uncomfortable in his new, soft sweater and tweed pants with a belly full of dinner, Atsumu will take that as a win. 

Atsumu tries to be sneaky about it at first, but eventually, Sakusa sits up curiously. Atsumu turns around with a shiny new bowl that he had just packed and a lighter. He gets up and opens the window, eyes locked with Sakusa. Sakusa doesn’t say anything but does watch closely, television still chattering in the background. 

Atsumu brings the bowl to his lips, clicking the lighter on and trying his best to evenly light it. Soon enough, he’s able to get a good hit off. He holds it in for a moment and then blows it dutifully out the window, watching the wisps float off into the night. He takes a few more long draws until he would have to relight it to continue. He turns to Sakusa, holding out the bowl and lighter. 

“Ya wanna hit it?” Atsumu offers, the lightest of buzzes taking him over. 

Sakusa hesitates, for a moment before he confesses, “I- I’ve never smoked before.”

Atsumu lights up. It wasn’t a flat out denial.

“I’ll teach ya then,” Atsumu grins. “I’m not a pro or anything’ either, but Suna taught my brother and he taught me once.” 

Sakusa comes to stand beside him, and Atsumu hands him the bowl and the lighter. 

“Motoya has smoked in front of me before but… I’ve never done it,” Sakusa looks down at the bowl and fiddles with it. 

“Lemme light it for ya,” Atsumu offers. “That’s the hardest part. Jus’ put it up to yer lips… Yeah, like that.” 

As Atsumu lights it for his companion, he tries hard not to look at how Sakusa’s lips lightly press against the glass. They’re so pink, just slightly wetted. 

“Alright, now just breathe in just a little, Omi-kun. Hold it in for a minute, too.”

Atsumu watches as Sakusa takes in a small breath, holding in for a few seconds before turning his head and coughing. 

“Tickles,” Sakusa states, eyes watering. Atsumu starts laughing immediately, everything already becoming too funny. 

“I know! Ya don’t have to go again,” he starts to pull the bowl back from Sakusa, keen on hitting it again before it needs relit as to not waste any of his purchase. 

“Give it back,” Sakusa pulls back on the bowl, putting it to his lips and taking a bigger hit. Atsumu sees his eyes scrunch up as he fights the cough. When he finally gives in, he passes the bowl back to Atsumu, who takes it gratefully. 

They continue this, standing by the window, Sakusa coughing with watery eyes and Atsumu laughing at him uncontrollably until there’s nothing left but ashes in the bowl. 

“All gone,” Atsumu tries not to pout. 

“I’m dizzy,” Sakusa says, sitting down hard on the edge of the bed. 

“No yer not, yer high,” Atsumu replies, giggles threatening his speech again. 

“Maybe,” the spiker lies down, eyes shutting. 

“C’mon Omi-kun, we can sleep good later. Let’s watch some TV.” 

Sakusa groans but sits back up regardless. Atsumu is surprised when Sakusa doesn’t return back to his own bed, but he won’t complain. Atsumu feels so warm and light inside his body sitting in the same bed as Sakusa, their arms brushing together. He can tell that Sakusa is absolutely transfixed on whatever show they’re watching. Is that Say Yes To The Dress? It doesn’t matter, Atsumu thinks. 

They watch maybe two episodes before Sakusa looks at Atsumu very seriously. Atsumu is afraid he might be scolded again. 

“I am so fucking hungry,” Sakusa says very stoically. 

Atsumu snorts. “Yea, me too, let’s order something in.” 

They are sedated by a pizza delivered to their door a mere half hour later. 

“Feels so wrong but tastes so right,” Sakusa huffs, reaching for his fourth piece of the cheesy, greasy pizza. 

“Meian’s gonna kill us,” Atsumu agrees. “Worth it though.” He stuffs more pizza in his mouth. 

“Speaking of Meian, he texted me earlier,” Sakusa says casually. “We can fly out tomorrow at six in the morning.”

Atsumu’s brain freezes. “Tomorrow? As in like, six hours from now, tomorrow?” 

“Mm.”

“What did ya tell him?” 

“Told him I’d talk to you.”

Atsumu feels like he’s talking to a brick wall. 

“So you haven’t replied to him?” he says slowly. 

“Nope.” Sakusa is so, so incredibly focused on his snack. 

“Why not?” 

“I just- I think,” Sakusa deliberates, trying to find the right words. “Let’s just stay like this for a little longer…” 

He shovels the rest of the piece of pizza into his mouth like he didn’t just send butterflies into a flurry in Atsumu’s tummy. Atsumu has to resist squealing in delight. The Sakusa Kiyoomi wants to spend time with him! Or, maybe he wants to spend time high and eating pizza. Atsumu won’t complain. 

Sakusa suddenly looks up, curls thrown back. “Miya, have you ever kissed a man?” 

Atsumu’s mouth runs dry. “W-well yeah, I’m gay.” 

“Me too,” Sakusa replies nonchalantly. “Never kissed a man though.” 

Atsumu knows he’s being riled up into doing something about it. If he were sober - no, if he were a stronger man - he would’ve considered literally anything else. 

“Well I’m a man,” Atsumu says instead. 

There’s not really a moment of hesitation before Sakusa is on top of him, pizza be damned. Their mouths lock immediately, hot but also tasting vaguely like marinara. Atsumu loves every second of it as he licks into Sakusa. His heart absolutely melts at the little mewls that he draws from the bigger man, rolling them over so that Atsumu can be on top. 

Sakusa rolls his hips, but Atsumu stops him. 

“Omi, you’re not in your right mind,” Atsumu pants. “Let’s save all of that for later, hm?” 

“So rude Atsumu,” Sakusa whines, face red and lips bitten. “At least hold me then.” 

Atsumu can’t help but chuckle as Sakusa rolls over, inviting the setter to be his big spoon. Atsumu obliges, wrapping a long arm around Sakusa’s waist. He’s warm and his muscles are so beautifully toned. Atsumu would be absolutely mind brown if the weed would allow him to be capable of it. 

After a while and another episode of their show, Sakusa sighs. “I should go back to my bed I suppose.”

“No,” Atsumu protests. “Like you said earlier: Let’s just stay like this for a little while longer.” 

Sakusa settles back down at that, and they fall into a warm, relaxed sleep soon after. Atsumu has never slept better in his life. 

Meian be damned. Atsumu thinks Amsterdam might be his new favorite vacation spot.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt @organic_ethot 
> 
> :)


End file.
